


Confessions & Conventions

by ImAfreakBitchBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate, Love, Multi, YouTubers - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAfreakBitchBaby/pseuds/ImAfreakBitchBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mollie is a youtuber, a 1,000,000 subscriber worthy youtuber. <br/>She has friends and plenty of them, a lot of them are youtubers too.<br/>What she doesn't know is that she has one viewer that is special.<br/>One viewer that she talks about a lot, she even has him on her bedroom walls.<br/>What happens when they meet? <br/>At her YouTube meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mollie

**_Mollie’s POV_ **

I watched as the upload bar dawdled along my screen. I was uploading my mid-week music video that featured my older sister Kenzie as it usually did.

So I am going to think you want to know about how I got to being where I am today.

My name is Mollie Anne Smith, I am a youtuber.

I currently have 981,678 subscribers.

My YouTube name is LittleMissMollie, just like most other youtubers, I was about 12 when I picked the YouTube name and well it went quite well with the channel.

You see I upload two videos a week; one on a Wednesday called ‘ _Mollie’s Mid-week Music’_ this is where I cover a song that my subscribers suggest for me and it usually features my sister Kenzie, she normally plays guitar and harmonises with my singing.

Then I have an end of week video which is more of a vlog type of style. In this video I have a rant basically, I just go on about anything that annoys, confuses or intrigues me. I will change it up week by week though, and I have been known to do challenges, although these are more on my second channel, which is correctly titled MadMollie.

 

Less about my channels now though, the upload had finished, I sent the link out in a tweet, placed it on my tumblr page and also on my facebook page before shutting down my pc and collecting my stuff. I was off to visit Jack and Finn today, Jack had apparently organised for Him, his girlfriend Jerica, Finn and I to go out somewhere for the day. Finn had skipped in telling me where we were going, keeping it a surprise.

 

I looked at the time, I needed to be at the Harries household by 2PM and it was now 1:45PM well there was me being on time going right out the window. I unlocked my phone and went straight to my messages.

 

_To: FinnFinnMyTwin_

_Hey babe,_

_I’m so sorry but I am going to be 5_

_mins late, I’m about to leave now._

_Xox_

 

I can almost see the confusion on your face, Finn is my twin, Finn and I have been together for the last 16 months, basically since I spent the month living with them when I originally came over here from Ireland before I had fully set myself up. My parents knew the Harries from when my mother briefly dated their father before we were all born, years before.

Strangely they have always kept contact, who knew it would turn out to be good for me.

 

As I left the apartment I shared with Kenzie I grabbed my keys and locked the door before heading to the stairs to go down and out. Yes, the stairs, I’m not lazy.

As I reached my car I received a message, I looked at the screen of my phone to see Finn’s name flashing on it.

 

_From: FinnFinnMyTwin_

_That’s okay babe,_

_Jack and Jerica still haven’t got back_

_from Jerica’s yet._

_Xox_

I smiled at my phone before throwing it into my bag and climbing into my car. As I got into my car I threw my bag onto the passenger seat before placing my key in the ignition, buckling my belt and turning on the engine.

I drove the 15 minutes across London to get to the Harries’ house pulling up outside and turning off the engine to my car.

By the time I had stepped out of my car Finn had arrived at the door to greet me.

I walked up to him smiling and was welcomed with a small sweet kiss. “Hey beautiful.” Finn smiled at me as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Hey babe.” I smiled back as we walked into the house. “So, are you going to tell me where we are going today yet?” I asked, hoping to get it out of him yet again.

 

“Nope, you’ll just have to find out when we get there.” He grinned at me, knowing my impatience in knowing things. I huffed at him and walked away, more specifically up to his room. Yeah I know where that is, cheeky.

 

H soon followed me up the stairs and stood in the doorway, looking over to me and smiling shaking his head with seeing that I was sat cross-legged in the centre of his bed with his guitar, strumming some chords.

“Jack has just got here with Jerica. Are you coming down so we can go?” He grinned. Sighing, I jumped off the bed and placed the guitar back in its stand before walking over to Finn’s now extended arms. “It gets easier eventually, I promise.” He said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

 

“It needs to.” I sighed, allowing myself the feeling of safety whilst in his arms before releasing him and being released to follow him back downstairs.

We walked into the living room to see Jack and Jerica kissing, when weren’t they.

 

“Hey guys.” I beamed, pulling them from their intimate moment. Both of their heads snapped in my direction. Jack smiling and waving at me as Jerica got up to come over and hug me.

 

“Hey girlie.” She smiled pulling from the hug.

Once we had all sat and had a little talk Jack mentioned us all going out to wherever the twins had planned to take us.

 


	2. Hate

**_Mollie’s POV_ **

So Jack and Finn had finally managed to get us out of the house, turns out they thought taking us shopping and to play crazy golf was fun.

Not something I’d have picked, although, I do like shopping. I may have to add without Finn.

Finn is very indecisive when it comes to choosing clothes, he will stand there for anything from ten minutes to twenty five minutes, uming and ahing over whether to get something and then placing it back and walking out of the shop.

I swear he is worse than a girl. So, I prefer to shop either alone or with my sister. Jerica looked as if she liked the day that the twins had planned though, she was in her element shopping, sniffing out all of the best sale items.

 

We were in the middle of playing crazy golf when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had an email.

 

_Sender: Unknown._

_Hahaha! You’re pathetic!_

_Your new video with sissy is shit!_

_Get a real fucking job._

_Slut._

I tried to swallow but there was a lump in my throat making this extremely difficult.

 

“Mol, Mollie, it’s your turn.” Jack smiled at me.

 

“Huh, oh sorry.” I said, shaking off the email and continuing with the game. Not like it’s the first hate I have ever got.

\--

 

Jack pulled up outside their house; I’d lost the game of golf.

I was winning until the point I got that email. It must have got to me more than I’d thought.

 

“Mol, are you okay?” Finn asked me as I got out of the car.

 

“Yeah.” I nodded. “Listen, Finn I am gonna go home. I’ll speak to you later though.” I smiled, kissing him lightly before running off to my car.

I slipped into the driver’s seat and as I did my phone went off again, another email.

 

_Sender: Blocked Content._

_Must be my turn now hey?_

_You need to get a tight grip of life; cuz reality will smack you in that ugly face soon and I can’t wait to watch you fall apart._

_See you soon, whore._

I felt tears brimming in my eyes, I didn’t want to face Finn, I sure as hell didn’t want to face Kenzie so there was only one other place I could go.

 

**_Kenzie’s POV_ **

I was sat in my usual position.

Half lying, half sitting, sort of slouching on the couch. Laptop perched on my knee and my feet resting on the coffee table.

I was doing what I usually did too. Re-watching YouTube videos by The Janoskians and some of Mollie’s too.

My phone rang out next to me and I looked over to see I had a new message. I wasn’t expecting Beau to text me so I couldn’t think of who it’d be. Mollie was out having fun with Finn, Jack and Jerica.

I unlocked the phone to one of the few messages I hated getting.

 

_From: Finny_

_I don’t mean to alarm you but_

_Mollie has just run off. I think?_

_We got back to mine and she said she had to go._

_I just thought it’d be in your best interest to let you know._

_Finn._

_To: Finny_

_Okay, thanks Finny._

_I’ll let you know when she arrives home._

_\--_

 

I was petrified now. I didn’t understand where she could be. Finn had text me over three hours ago. I’d called her, I’d called the one person I knew she’d go to, Maisie, her best friend. She didn’t answer her phone either. My phone then began to ring; I felt a sickness in my stomach before seeing who was calling.

 

_K – Hey Finn, please tell me you have heard from her._

_F – Has she not come home yet? I was calling because I thought you’d forgotten to text._

_K – No, Finn what if something terrible has happened?_

_F – It won’t have, she is a smart girl. Listen, I’ll get Jack to take me to Maisie’s now, if she is there I will get her and bring her home. Kenz, stop worrying. Please?_

_K – Just find her, please Finn._

The phone line went dead. What was I to do? Missing sister, her friend not answering her phone. I was becoming more and more of a nervous wreck, I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to her.

 

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it and pulled it open to see Maisie stood there with Mollie, Mollie with blood on her sleeves.

“Kenzie, I am sorry.” Mol whispered, falling into my arms.

 

“Kenzie, I didn’t know she’d done it. She’d gone the toilet and when she walked into my room she was covered in blood. She said ‘I think you need to take me home’ and burst out crying. She didn’t tell me that she had worried everyone and ran.” Maisie explained.

 

“I’ll sort her out, thanks Maisie. Don’t beat yourself up over this, it wasn’t your fault.” I said with a weak smile.

 

“Uhm, I’m gonna go now.” She said with a half smile before walking out of the door closing it behind her.

First things first I called Finn back.

 

_F – Her and Maisie aren’t here._

_K – I know, Maisie has just bought her home._

_F – You don’t sound happy; I’ll be over in ten._

_K – No, Finn it’d be best you don’t. I’ll get her to call you in the morning. She needs to be alone right now though, sorry._

_F – Okay. Tell her I love her._

_K – I will._

Finn put the phone down sounding heartbroken, I can’t blame him though. I looked over to Mollie.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” I asked pushing her sleeves up to examine how badly she’d cut. She just pulled her phone out and passed me the lit up screen with the hate emails on it.


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I am really not feeling this fic at the moment.

Kenzie’s POV  
“Mol, why?” I sighed after reading the emails. They were just two people, why did one email from each of them hurt her so much?  
“I don’t... Oh who am I kidding, Kenz these two have done it with every update I have posted. They started with tweets from an anonymous account, anonymous questions on tumblr, and then they started emailing me off these unknown and blocked accounts. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just thought I could cope.” She explained through the tears.  
“How long has this been going on?” I asked her; unable to understand why she would keep something like this from me.   
“It’s been about three, maybe four months.” She snivelled.  
“Mollie, please tell me this is the first time you’ve self harmed.” I mumbled, barely audible, she heard it though because she looked at me. “Mollissa.” I raised my voice a little. “Mollissa, tell me.” I sighed, wishing I could be stern with her but knowing that if I was I’d just drive her away from me.   
“I’m sorry.” She whispered looking at the floor. “I can’t tell you that.” She said, tugging her wrists away from me and running off to her room. I’d done it now, I’d pushed her away.  
“Mollie.” I called as I ran to her room after her, only to be shut out, she’d sat against her door so I couldn’t get in. “Mol, I’m sorry for pushing, you need to get cleaned up though, and you need to talk about this.” I spoke at the door in hope that she was listening on the other side of the door.   
She’d usually answer me back. “Mollissa?” I was getting worried again now. I heard something shift in her room before trying her bedroom door again. It opened.  
“I’m sorry.” She cried, well more sobbed. She was bleeding again.   
“Mol, where the hell did you get the blade from?” I questioned, baffled as to how she got it so quickly and cut with such ease.  
“Take it off me please.” She said, holding her hand out with the razor blade, covered in blood in her hand. I took it from her. “I got it from Maisie’s, it’s the one I cut with in hers, and I shouldn’t have bought it home with me.” She cried.

I sighed sitting down beside her. “Mollissa you have to stop this, now. You’re just going to get worse, I mean look at tonight, twice in the space of two hours, it’s unhealthy, and it’s scaring me. I mean, does Finn even know about this, have you thought about anyone else?” I asked, instantly regretting what I’d just thrown at her. She just looked at me before getting up off the floor and scurrying towards the bathroom. 

“I’m not going to fucking cut, so don’t bother kicking the fucking door down.” She turned and hissed before slamming the door.

Mollie’s POV  
I sat on the edge of the bath as the water ran into it, filling the tub with bubbles from where I had dropped in the bath bomb. I wanted to get away from Kenzie right now; she knew she’d made it worse with her final comment.  
I walked over to the speaker system and pushed the auxiliary jack into my headphone socket, scrolling through my music and opening the One Direction playlist I kept, clicking the shuffle all and hearing the sound of One Direction fill the room.  
\--

“Mol, are you coming out of there anytime soon? I need a pee.” Kenzie was calling from the other side of the door; I was already out of the bath and brushing my teeth.   
I finished in the bathroom and threw the door open.  
“All yours.” I smiled sarcastically at her before walking back towards my room.

As I sat down on my bed I studied the fresh wounds on my arms. How could I let it get this far. This was the seventh time I had cut because of the stupid haters. It needed to change, and soon. An idea crossed my mind, but I couldn’t do that, could I?  
I knew I had to talk to Kenzie about this first.

Kenzie’s POV  
I walked out of the bathroom in my pyjamas, only to see Mollie sat on the couch staring at the bathroom door.  
“Are you waiting for me?” I asked as I approached her. She nodded at me, okay so this never happened after we had said something we never meant. We usually avoided one another for a couple of hours at least so that the harshness of our words were not as important as when we said them.

“I have something to discuss with you.” She said, being careful of the words she chose.

“Go ahead.” I sat down beside her, wary of what she was thinking about at the moment. She was fragile.

“While you were in the bathroom I called Beau, asked what he was doing over the next few weeks and asked could he spare a little time.” She explained. I looked at her with a mix of feelings, shock mostly.

“Why?” I asked confused as to what she was doing.

“I think we both need some space from one another right now. Beau is coming over at the end of the week, he wants to spend some time with you and you need someone here with you as well. I don’t know if the other boys are coming with him though, he is going to let us know tomorrow.” She said, looking for some reaction within my expressions.

“Where are you going?” I asked, Mollie and I had never spent more than a night apart we were practically inseparable and now this. 

“I also called Finn; I am going to be staying there for a few weeks.” She smiled softly.

“I don’t understand.” I whispered, beginning to tear up. My sister was pulling away from me.

“I thought about what you said earlier, about Finn not knowing, about what I was doing to other people. It made me realise, maybe I was being selfish. You are always looking after me and you need to have a life, so I am giving you that space to have some alone time with your boyfriend. I need to open up more with my own boyfriend; he needs to know what is going on in my life. No more secrets.” She explained with a small smile on her face at all times.

“I love you.” I smiled at her, through my tears. She was growing up, but not away from me.


End file.
